


To Quote Hamlet (and Paraphrase Romeo)

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Canon, References to Hamlet, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Tumblr: jlaireweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: A Trollhunter must answer every call, even if he and his girlfriend would rather be sleeping. Written for Day One of jlaireweek. Takes place post season 3.





	To Quote Hamlet (and Paraphrase Romeo)

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning my room and I came across some inspiration for Day One of jlaireweek on tumblr.
> 
> I don't own Trollhunters, but Shakespeare is public domain.

It was the middle of the day, and thus the time when one-and-a-half nocturnal humans were trying to get some sleep. This meant nothing to a race that only slept for eight minutes at a time but relied on someone who functioned better with at least a few hours. Or at least, it seemed like it when their peaceful rest was currently being broken by the  _Sailor Moon_  theme. Toby had thought it was an appropriate ringtone for generic "please help us with this random supernatural thing!" calls, especially given Jim's ability to transform into. He wondered if Toby still used the same ringtone, or had switched to the  _Ghostbusters_  theme instead like Jim had suggested to him.

Jim nudged Claire. "You get it, you're closer."

"To quote  _Hamlet_  Act III, Scene iii, Line 54," she said with amazing accuracy for someone who was still mostly asleep, "'No.'"

Jim sighed before crawling over his girlfriend. As tempting as it was to attempt to cover his ears and ignore the phone call, it was probably a good idea to pick up the phone before the troll in question got impatient and decided to break down their door. Again.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Claire grumbled as he accidentally put more of his weight on her than he had intended.

"Sorry! Just trying to answer every call, which unfortunately that means crawling over you to get to the phone. We should  _probably_  reconsider which of us sleeps closer to the wall." Claire grumbled something that was most likely forgiveness, agreement, or both.

After affirming that he'd be there in less than ten minutes and the situation wasn't dire, Jim went back to tell her where he was going. However, in the time it had taken him to get the details of the situation, she had managed to drift into a deeper sleep and sprawl her body so that it took up practically their entire bed. It was probably best to just let her sleep.

Before stepping through the doorway, Jim allowed himself one last look at her. He may not know what direction was East, but Claire had certainly become his sun.


End file.
